


Take What You Need

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Anders is filled with self-doubt after he and Hawke sleep together for the first time.





	Take What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, and with it my adorable little babies! I absolutely adore Hawke and Anders together.

“This is a mistake.”

 

“Yes, it probably is,” Hawke agrees. “But you’re here anyway.”

 

Anders sits up, running his hands through his hair. “I was a fool to come. You know what I am, I can’t do anything but hurt you.”

 

She sits up and hugs him from behind, kissing his shoulder. “I’m not afraid of being hurt, Anders,” she reminds him.

 

“I don’t have anything to give you.”

 

“You have  _ everything _ to give,” she argues. “You just can’t see it the way I do.”

 

He laughs bitterly. “I don’t think  _ anyone _ sees the way you do.”

 

She moves to look him in the eye and cups his cheek gently. “For a healer, you’re in need of some pretty intensive care.” 

 

Her voice is soft and comforting, full of a love he’s sure he doesn’t deserve. Emotion overwhelms him, and he crushes her to him before he starts bawling like an infant. “I don’t know how to ask for help,” he whispers brokenly. “I feel like I’ve been alone so long.”

 

Her fingers brush through his hair gently. “How about I just offer you everything, and you take what you need?” she says.

 

Anders lifts his head to stare at her. “I love you, Marian.”


End file.
